


Acquainted (Stiles Stilinski x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: At Lydia’s party, Stiles comes to the rescue when Y/N is in trouble.





	Acquainted (Stiles Stilinski x reader)

The speakers were bumping and more people showed up throughout the night. Lydia’s parties were always the go-to parties of the year. Since exam week is two weeks away, this was the perfect time to go crazy before stress takes over my body. 

With a drink in my hand, I sat outside away from the crowd. I was feeling a little dizzy and I needed some fresh air. 

‘Y/N, what are you doing outside by yourself?’ I turned around and saw Jackson walking towards me. I smiled at my best friend, Lydia’s boyfriend. 

‘I think I drank more than I intended.’ 

Jackson chuckled as he sat next to me. ‘Hey, it’s a party. You’re supposed to drink a lot.’

‘You’re right.’ I chugged the rest of my alcohol. He stared at me as I had an empty hand in my cup. ‘What’s up?’

‘You know you’re really pretty. I don’t know why you don’t have a boyfriend.’ 

I laughed at Jackson’s statement. ‘That’s funny, Jackson.’ 

He cupped my cheek, leaning closer. ‘I’m serious, Y/N.’ 

‘Jackson, what are you doing?’ I scooted away from him. 

‘Don’t worry, just enjoy the moment.’ he whispered as he placeed his hands on my waist. Struggling out of Jackson’s grip, I tried to push his hands away. ‘Stop, please.’ 

‘Hey, let her go!’ I heard someone running towards us then kicked Jackson’s back as he collapsed onto the ground.

Groaning in pain, Jackson finally let me go. ‘Stilinski, you’re going to pay.’ 

‘Just let me know when.’ Stiles sassed as he helped me up. He grabbed onto my hand and started running, leading me to his jeep. 

Sitting in his passenger seat, I took a deep breath, relieved that someone actually came to save me. ‘Thank you.’ 

He turned to me and smiled. ‘Of course.’ 

Looking at him face to face, I recognized him from my class. ‘Oh, you’re Stiles right? You’re in my algebra class.’ 

‘You know my name?’ Stiles grinned as he started his car.

‘Yeah, you’re the cutest guy in that class.’ I blurted, instantly regretting what I said. The alcohol was making me blab things without thinking. 

Stiles blushed. ‘That means a lot coming from a pretty girl like yourself.’ If I wasn’t already drunk, he would’ve seen how red my face turning. 

As he drove to my house, I stared at the window. I wondered if I’ll forget about him tomorrow. I know I wasn’t completely wasted but my lightweight self would most likely not remember the night. 

‘Are you okay? Stiles asked.

‘I hope I don’t forget you when I wake up in the morning.’ I mumbled. 

He chuckled, pulling over by my driveway. ‘I’ll tell you what; I’ll come by tomorrow morning to check on you. And maybe I can take you out for breakfast or something?’

‘I would definitely love that.’


End file.
